Solenoid actuators are commonly used to control the flow of fluids through a valve, and may be electrically actuated. Various references have disclosed solenoid valve designs in which a moveable member is in engagement with a valve, and operates the valve between an open and a closed position. However, the operation of such valve designs in high capacity fluid flow applications is compromised, because of the fluid pressure against a large valve required for high capacity flow hinders opening of the valve. Also, the typical valve design is such that the valve must be biased closed by the inlet pressure.